


Bringing light to the darkness

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Demon Dean, Multi, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will receives visitors from their pass in order to fight the most dangerous enemy they've had to fight so far, the Darkness. Basically, my version of season 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

She recovered consciousness slowly. Firstly, she recovered hearing. But she could not recognize any sound. Secondly, touch. She was lying against something cold, she was probably on the floor. Finally she was able to open her eyes, he met a white ceiling with a lamp.

She sat up slowly trying to adjust to the light coming from a window. She was in a room. A room that belonged to a child from what she sees: toys, stuffed animals, a backpack… She knew this room, she had been here before. It was very familiar but strange at the same time.

She stood up and took another look at the estance. This-this was Sammy’s room. A bit different, with modifications, but this was Sammy's. Where was she? Was this still heaven? She looked down at herself, she was wearing her nightdress and slippers.

She opened the door and started wandering into the corridor. Definitely this was her house. What was happening? She went down the stairs and took a look at the living room. There was a tv, but it was nothing like the one she had, it was very slim, this wasn’t technology from her age. Her stomach made a sound, she felt hunger, this was definately not heaven. She turned around and just when she was going to the kitchen she run into a woman. The other woman yelled.

“Who, Who the hell are you?!”

“My name’s Mary, Mary Winchester”

 

* * *

 

The car wouldn’t move. They were stuck. The Darkness was going to mow down them. Crap. And in a matter of seconds everything went black. Baby was pushed and suddenly they were going up and down. Baby’s windows broke and everything moved. Both brothers closed their eyes and tried to protect themselves with their arms.

After a few minutes they stopped rolling. They opened their eyes but it was still dark.

“Dean! Are you okay?”

Dean groaned “Yeah… yeah I’m okay, you?”

“’m fine” Sam replied.

The darkness slowly went away. The brothers got out of the ruined car and looked at the giant cloud of darkness that was disappearing in the distance. Dean turned and looked at his Baby. “Son of a bitch”, he hissed.

“Let’s-let’s go home” Said Sam trying to recover his breath. Dean nodded.

They got into the car again and fortunately, Baby could still take them home.

 

* * *

 

Rowena was leaving, she tricked them. Cas felt how he lost the control over his body, how he was about to kill Crowley. Suddenly, everything was white. He was in control of his body again.

“Hello Castiel” Cas frowned and turned around. Hannah was here.

“Hannah, what-?”

“The witch was controlling you, you were about to kill that demon”

“Not that I don’t appreciate the help but-, where am I? And what do you want?”

“We are in heaven, and regarding the purpose of this meeting… We have problems”

“Heaven has problems?”

“The /world/ has problems Castiel! And yet again the Winchesters are the cause!” Hannah cried. He calmed down and then he continued. “Due to the spell to remove the mark of Cain out of Dean the Darkness has been awoken. This will be the end of the world if we don’t do anything soon, Castiel”.

“I know Hannah”

“Yet you let it happened!”

Castiel looked down before speaking. “Why did you call me Hannah? I’m sure our siblings will not be pleased of me being here” He looked around.

“You’ve done many things wrong Castiel, but some of us still remember the times when you were a good soldier, loyal to heaven. Some of us still think you are good.” Hannah sighed “We are working to solve this but I thought we’d need someone help on earth dealing with... the minor consequences”.

“What do you mean by minor consequences?” Castiel frowned. “You want me to be your goon?”

“I wouldn’t say that but, yes. You and the Winchesters owe us, don’t you think?”

Castiel didn’t answer back. “The three of us are going to be sufficient?”

“No, but I feel generous. We are going to provide you with an army. They are being called at the moment. Solve this Castiel.” And with that Hannah was gone.

Castiel was teleported again. He was sitting on the back of the Impala. They were near the bunker already. The brothers jumped when they noticed him causing the car to stumble a bit.

“Fuck, Cas!” Yelled Dean in the driving seat.

Cas ignored the insult and smiled. Dean was back.

 

* * *

 

"So, they are sending us an army? Why?" Sam asked.

They were already in the main room at the bunker. Dean sat on the table, Cas and Sam on the chairs. The brothers had a beer opened in their hands.

“I don’t know. But I suspect they want us to be the ones who test Darkness’s power ”

“What kinda army?” asked Dean.

“I’m not sure.” Castiel answered.

“Angels maybe?” The younger Winchester commented.

“No. Judging by Hannah’s words only a few of them know about this… ‘deal’.”

“Did that bitch tell you when that army was gonna come help us?” Said Dean.

Castiel sighed “Soon, I hope.”

 


	2. Not an update but please read

Basically I'm writing this to let you know I haven't forgot this fic. Unfortunately I have a hard time finding sources of motivation and although the plot of this story is constantly in development in my head I can't find myself actually writing it down. I'm sorry for the delay and all the waiting. I wanna continue this fic but I don't know when I will. Little by little I'm starting to write fics again and with luck I will continue this story soon. Thanks for all of you who read the first chapter, I hope you like the next ones as well.   
Love <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More will come regularly. Kudos and comments are an incredible encouragement!  
> Hugs!
> 
> Stalk me on tumblr at deanieeweniee.tumblr.com


End file.
